In the technical field concerned, there has been proposed a light source device which emits visible light, emitted from a solid light source, with high efficiency (see, PTL 1). In the PTL 1, a phosphor disposed on a rotation-controllable circular base material is irradiated with light emitted from a plurality of blue excitation light sources to emit highly efficient fluorescent light.